Many forms of so called circular, or endless cloths or textile materials require a hem on the full periphery of the cloth and various machines have been developed to provide this continuous hem which can then contain within its interior an elastic band, with the final stage of ending the hem being a manual operation.
Circular cloths requiring such a closed form include fitted bed linen, table cloths and others where the cloth has to cover the object in question with its periphery adapted so that it encloses the the said object laterally. The final shape of the cloth, though denominated as circular need not be of that shape but could equally be square, rectangular or any other shape.